A warrior cat fanfic
by The-Unknown-Warrior-cat
Summary: A warrior cat lemon (Not really) a rp sample ;D no idea what rating this is .


A simple Fanfic (No language apart from warrior cat language. E.g: Mouse-dung, Flea-bag, Crow-food)

Nightfeather awoke from her sleep and licked her ruffled pitch-black pelt, that was covered in bits of feathers and moss. Yawning, she jumped down, The deputy gets a higher den just below the leader's tree and below the high-branch. Buzzardstar, the newly pointed leader, stepped out of his den and nodded to his deputy "Beautiful day... don't you think Nightfeather?" the russet-pelted tom mumbled carelessly "We need a sun-high patrol. can you organised one? and put in a few apprentices please" Buzzardstar asked is amber eyes burning at her pelt. even though Buzzardstar was a nice leader sometimes his harsh voice and demanding orders can make any-cat get the shivers. "Yes Buzzardstar i will get started right away!" Nightfeather meowed jumping down and hitting the dusty sand-like red stone in a graceful leap "Dustsweep, Lightpaw, Flameclaw and Snowtail can you take a patrol around Earthclan and see if the borders have been marked? Earthclan has been too quiet lately if needed be go a little bit into there territory" she ordered and almost intently padded over to the nursery were WhiteFlower, Lightpaw's mother, Sat with her single kit "How is he? did her survive?" Nightfeather asked sniffing the small hard-padded kit "Yes he is healthy and is showing his pure blood to Fireclan" she meowed turning her ears to his hardened pads "He's lovely. Are you still sure you want to help look after Leopardkit? you have milk to spare for him?" she flickered her tail to a dark-gray and black spotted tom whos mother died in kitting "I'm fine just tired could you pass me a snake over?" Whiteflower mewed looking out of the tunnel to the well-filled fresh-kill pile "Sure, Just wait here!" she meowed as Whiteflower rolled her eyes "Were else am i meant go go(!)" she teased. Nightfeather quickly picked out a chunky snake and cut his head off and placed the head in the snake-head pile at the corner of the canyon, padding back Nightfeather picked up the rest of the snake as it still tried to curl up in her mouth, even though it was dead, The black-pelted she-cat placed the beheaded snake to the queen and backed out of the nursery. looking around the buzy camp Nightfeather noticed that most of the cats were sand-like pelted and hard-padded. "Hiya!" a squeak startled the black she-cat making her twist around "I'm not a Earthclan warrior chill out Nightfeather!" A Golden-pelted tom teased "Oh its just you Flameclaw. Few i thought you were Buzzardstar!" Nightfeather gasped her long, sleek tail lashing "Please never, EVER do that again! you almost scared my fur off!" Nightfeather smiled and cufed the tom around the ear "So Your back from the Sun-high patrol?" She continued as Flameclaw ducked under her paw "Err... Oh yea! yes we just got back the borders are marked on our side but they havent scented there borders in at least a moon or two" The golden-pelted warrior continued a wise look in his eyes. Nightfeather aimed for his ears again "Quit that smart look! that's what im here for!" she giggled before padding away "Just you wait! i'll be the smartest in the clan before you know it!" Flameclaw yowled back "When you catch a hiding snake then i'll believe you" she called over her shoulder and jumped up to the high-branch and began talking about the problems of Earthclan "I haven't seen a Earthclan warrior in moons there is something going on..." she mumbled "Yes at the last gathering Talonstar had so few warriors you could think a bear attacked!" she meowed tucking his paws under his chest and curled his long, thin tail around his side "Its truly a wonder" he mumbled as Nightfeather stood up "i need to organised a dust-patrol Buzzardstar. Please excuse me" she meowed dipping her head and leaping down from the branch and calling over Duskpelt, Tuftedfur and Lilypaw to border Waterclan. "Dustsweep, Could you take Honeypaw hunting i hear about her hunting skills later" she meowed to the tan-colourd warrior and padded called her apprentice Frozenpaw to follow her for some battle training.  
Nightfeather padded down to a dip in the ground were the stone brakes down to grass and moss with a small pond in the middle. "Ok, you try and knock me over" the she-cat demanded and slightly lowered herself preparing herself for her apprentice to attack "Wait... What?" Frozenpaw meowed tilting her head but when her mentor described what she was ment to do she nodded. Plaining out her moves Frozenpaw sprinted forwards and headbutting Nightfeather's sides un-blalancing her but the swift warrior quickly rolled over batting at the young cat with shethed claws forsing her down a little harder then she had wanted to "Ouch" Frozenpaw mumbled getting up and shaking the loose moss from her pelt "Ok that's enough for today but as were here we might as well collect some dry moss for the elders and queens" The Deputy meowed "ok un-sheath you claws and scoop it under the moss cutting off the roots. like this" Nightfeather's claws neatly cut under the moss leaving the roots behind and slicing a long strip out and placing it behind her. "now your turn" Nightfeather meowed and watched her Apprentice cut out a ruff copy of hers with a few patches missing or with bits of dirt stuck on. "Keep on trying it gets easier and it sharpens your claws" she meowed as her apprentice continued cutting slices out each one better then the one before it. "Ok that's enough lets carry this back to camp." Nightfeather meowed and clamped a large amount of moss in her mouth and waited for frozenpaw to carry the rest. "Waterclan is invading!" a yowl made her drop her moss as they had padded to camp in silence. rushing over Lilypaw gasped "There at the border... Waterclan... ambush... help..." the apprentice gasped and collapsed on the floor.

Chapter 2.

"What?! Nightfeather gasped dropping her moss Buzzardstar rushed over "Whats going on? Lilypaw what happened?" He demanded looking at the young she-cat with blazing amber eyes "Waterlily... could take whatever... they wanted...' the apprentice gasped and fell down on the floor a gash on her flank was bleeding deeply. "Whitesand! Lilypaw is injured. Nightfeather, Dustsweep, Goldenflower, Flameclaw, Honeypaw and Frozenpaw go to the border make sure we can out-size them. if needed back-up... Fastpaw say near the border do Not fight and wait in-till goldenflower tells you what to do." Buzzardstar hissed "Lets go!" Nightfeather yowled leaping forwards towards the Waterclan borders. "Stop" She hissed sliping passed a large rock "Can you hear that?" Honypaw murmured as yowls of cats fighting broke the silence "Charge!" Nightfeather battle-yowled her powerful muslses powering her leap jumping onto a tom almost twice her size. "Take this you crowfood eating fleabag!" She yowled digging her claws and Smiling when she heard his yowl of pain. he shook his shoulders and rolled over to squeeze the she-cat stuck on his back. "Oaf" she growled under the mass of fur. kicking up the water-suited tom her claws scraped down his spine and pushing him off. slashing his face once or twice he yowled and ran away to the waterclan camp. Honypaw and Frozenpaw were facing a she-cat twice there size and Dustsweep was fighting back a silver tom and a she-cat at the same time. Goldenflower and Fireclaw were facing three Waterclan warriors She quickly spotted Waterlily who was sneaking up on Dustsweep. "Crowfood elating scum!" she hissed scrating down the Watercclan deputy's spine but she quickly turned around and leaped onto Nightfeather pummeling down her hind-legs at her belly. Nightfeather bit down at Waterlily's paw and flipped her over. scrating at her face before jumping backwards and then leaping forwards headbutting Waterlily un-balancing her and then scratching her nose and blood spilling out. "Retreat!" Waterclan retreat! This is a battle we can't win!" Volestar yowled tufts of fur missing from his flank and a scratch across his shoulder. "I'll get you back Nightfeather" Waterlily declared "Trust me!" she spat before turning around and sprinting away with the other Waterclaners. Nightfeather leaped onto a rock "We have won! Fastpaw send the news back to camp!" she ordered as her clan mates yowled in victory. "Re-mark the borders and return home. we will feast are victory like warriors!" she declared and marked the trees upon the Fireclan side. luckily Waterclan had sent very few warriors and no-one was seriously hurt apart from a few scratches.


End file.
